


Omniscient et Omnipotent

by elloquench



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Friends With Benefits, I'll write more of this probably heh, Kitchen Sex, Pet Names, Tho i think thats obvious bc im in denial, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, self-indulgent mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elloquench/pseuds/elloquench
Summary: “I mean, how long have we been,” you pause and look back at him seated on the counter, “friends?"





	Omniscient et Omnipotent

“What do you even do at the Citadel?” Ignis asks during breakfast one morning, still hazy with sleep as he slumps on your kitchen counter. He was just wearing a white tank top that doubled as his undershirt and the boxer briefs he slept in. You, on the other hand, were whisking away in your kitchen in just an oversized pullover and your underwear. Something in your head would scream domestic but you're quick to pipe that down.

“I thought the all-knowing advisor is all-knowing?” Ignis is already down with half of his coffee, black, as you've come to learn and you feel him smile from behind you at your sarcasm.

You were fixing some breakfast, much to the man's delight, though it happens every time he stays over. It's not often someone cooks for him, and this someone looks amazing and tastes as good as she cooks.

“Apparently not. With all the staff of the Citadel, it's difficult to keep track.”

You scoff at that and he cocks an eyebrow. You finish plating your meal and turn back to face him, breakfast at hand.

“Well if you must know, Mister Scientia,” you said puffing out your chest and flipping your hair, “I’m from human resources and I manage the payroll, so I know everyone at the Citadel,” you eye him down, “I know how much everyone gets,” you indulge at his look of mild surprise, “I know how much  _ you _ get.”

You serve him his plate of toast and scrambled eggs as you sit beside him with your own along with a mug of warm milk.

“I must say, who knew such a beauty would hold the power to handle all of the Citadel’s income,” you try and fail to ignore his compliment and decide to just nibble on your toast absentmindedly, light flush on your cheeks, “aside from the stress of the job, of course.”

“Maybe during salary distribution, yes. But it’s not as stressful as going around running errands for the King on the daily.”

“I admit, it has become much busier since his marriage and subsequent coronation.”

He stares into your mug, “Milk?”

“What? I didn't get to drink last night before we met,” he continues to look at your mug, “I don't wanna shrivel up and die before I turn 40, you know. Osteoporosis is a thing.” He drops the subject and eats his food.

After a few moments of silence, “That would explain your invitation to the party since your station is higher up,” he continues.

“The head accountant for human resource?” He hums. “I have a good team who works under me,” you correct him after swallowing a bite. “On that note, until now I still wonder what the gala was for?”

You shift on your seat, “I mean, it's like early February and only a handful of people are involved, so what gives?”

He composes himself, takes a sip of his coffee, and clears his throat, “It was for my birthday celebration, actually.”

You feel blood rush to your face.

“Oh my goodness, Ignis, I'm sorry I didn't know.” You nearly choke on a forkful of scrambled eggs and Ignis is quick to soothe your back as you reach for your mug.

“No need for apologies,” he says, halfway through his breakfast. “It was initially the King’s idea to throw me a fancy party and I’m in no position to decline a royal order. I did want to know more of the staff since the reshuffling due to his recent coronation but I guess I failed on that end.” There was a warm familiarity between Ignis and his Majesty that gave you slight relief. Your country's ruler isn't a snob, at least from what you've observed through Ignis. You have met the King once or twice, that being part of the job but that's it.

You snap out of your thoughts to respond, “Well, I was too drunk to introduce myself, anyway.”

He chuckles at your statement, a sound you can get used to.

“It did turn out quite well in the end,” he gives you a suggestive look and runs his hand on your bare thigh.

You fight the urge to have your eyes flutter from his touch so you opted to stand up and clear the table. You settled on the sink, slowly rinsing the plates.

Ironic on your part but you still say, “Still, I cannot believe you didn’t know my job,” you avoid his advances, “I mean, how long have we been,” you pause and look back at him seated on the counter, “friends?”

Big mistake. He looks predatory. Seducing you with those green eyes of his.  _ Damn him. _

You focus back on your task at hand as you hear the counter stool be pushed back as footsteps slowly padded toward you.

“One month, three weeks, two days, and about ten hours, perhaps?” He drags his words slowly as he takes deliberate steps to close the gap between the two of you.

He then wraps his arms around your waist, lips ghosting over the patch of skin under your ear and whispers, “But who's counting?”

You feel your breath hitch and you feel his smirk just above the skin of your neck. You try to pry him away from you to no avail as he only tightens his grip, trapping you with no escape.

“Come on, it's still early,” he whispers lowly pressing himself from behind you, “we have time.”

You gulp at the contact, breathlessly whispering your consent, and inwardly berating yourself for being so easy. He on the other hand, indulges himself.

Of the duration since the beginning of your arrangement, it's not a rare occasion that he invites you to bed first. You reckon that the advisor needs to let off steam and so do you but hardly it is that he actually seduces you to bed, just after breakfast, and right after a whole evening together, at that.

If you're being that particular, this might be the first time, of any of even your previous partners that you were seduced to your bedroom like this. And if you're being honest, you don't hate it, in fact, you’re enjoying the feeling of him grinding on you, but you'll never tell him that. He probably already knows, anyway.

Except this time, you're not heading to the bedroom. Not in the way he lazily hikes up your pullover to run his fingers on your sides. Cool fingertips sending goosebumps all over your body.

You cling on the edge of the sink, not trusting your legs in this moment as he drags, drags up his hands to cup your breasts. Your breathing shudders as he gently squeezes and massages, unrelentingly slow yet oh so urgent.

“Always so sensitive,” he observes as he caresses your breasts, loving the way you're backed up on him like this. He may never mention it, but it feeds his ego when you're wrapped around his finger and you don't even need to say a word for him to know so. Asshole.

“Ignis-”

“Hush, kitten,” he says and you feel his erection on your lower back and he kisses and bites your neck, nibbling your earlobe occasionally.

“You're teasing,” you breathe, voice heavy with desire and you reach up to tug on his hair.

He groans when you tug particularly hard, “So what if I am?”

His right hand lets go of your breast and reaches down, slowly snaking it lower and lower on your abdomen as your breathing becomes heavier. He slides his hand under your underwear to palm your pubis, adding pressure near where you ache but not near enough.

You grab his right hand with yours. “More,” you plead, “I'm not patient enough for this.”

“Here I thought you've come to enjoy my relentless teasing,” he breathes and his hand reaches lower to the throbbing between your thighs.

“What have we here?”

You feel him slick the tips of his fingers with your wetness. Prodding at your entrance as if he's got all the time in the world.

“This is all I've done and you're already soaked, darling.”

“Stop teasing,” your voice cracks but you still look behind to glare at him.

“Very intimidating,” he smirks down at you, kissing your temple.

As he continues his teasing with your breast and entrance, you reach behind and palm him through his underwear. He lets out a grunt but made no move to stop you.

Your other hand is on the sink in front of you, gripping the edge until your knuckles go white.

Slowly he slips a finger in, earning a gasp from you. His fingers are so delicate, slender and cool to the touch, a contrast to the warmth of your inner walls. It reaches areas your own can never reach on your own and your hips involuntarily meet his hands as he massages the rough patch of tissue from inside you. He adds a second one. A tandem of his middle and ring finger making your eyes flit shut and mind go blank.

He doesn’t scissor his fingers, nor does he pull it in and out. He keeps them knuckle-deep inside you as he presses and presses on that spot until you're out of breath and want nothing more but him.

“I think you're plenty ready now,” he rasps low and primal as he withdraws his fingers and you moan at the loss of contact. A side of you would love to quip back ‘you think?’ But you were a mess, knees buckling and writhing under this man's care. You were quick to put your underwear down as he suddenly straightens walks away.

He’s already walking back when you look back and scream, “Hey-”

“I was just getting us protection,” it was a quick trip, knowing where you stash the condoms in your apartment, “that is unless, you'd prefer that I take you raw?”

He teases at the question, and you weakly smack his chest.

“That was a one time thing.”

He rips the packet and slowly rolls the condom on, “So was this,” he smirks as you face away to let him position himself from behind you, “until you invited me to bed again.”

“You're such a dick.”

“I'm just saying that you can always change your mind.”

You can feel his smoldering stare without having to look.

“Ready?” He asks planting his feet on either side if yours and you nod but he didn't do anything to move.

_ Damn this man. _

You steeled yourself and let out a breath, “Please.”

He rests his hands on your hips as he enters you, slow and calculated.  _ Oh. _ He’s too good at this. You bend forward on the sink and moan at the stretch but it's not enough, “I swear, Ignis, if you don't fuck me right this moment.”

“Patience, darling,” he whispers as he slowly eases in and out of you.

How can he still be calm? But then again he might not be, he's breathing hard and probably holding back. You think of a way to pay him back and chose to squeeze the muscles inside you.

He moans this time, “Now that's just not fair.”

You cover the hands on your hips with yours and look back as far as you can to glare at him once again, “More. Now.”

And he smiles. The fucker smiles, pulls out almost completely and slams himself back in. He soon loses himself in the rhythm and all you can hear is the sound of him groaning and the distinct slapping of skin against skin. Ignis is a slightly vocal lover as you've come to realize. A man who much prefers to hear his partner than to let loose himself. Now that won’t do.

Your head is hung low on the sink as he suddenly stops. “Spread yourself for me. I want to try something.”

You question his intentions before you feel his hands on your cheeks, spreading you in your position of near complete submission. It’s vulgar and leaves you vulnerable but you do as told and grab yourself to spread just as he asks, leaning further on the sink with just your chest, ignoring the dull ache it gives your lower sternum since you're far too gone to bother.

He eases back in again and you feel it. You gasp as you feel him go in.

“It’s much deeper now,” he whispers, grabbing a fistful of your hair and yanking back, lifting your torso from the unforgiving sink, then slamming his hips in. Your body is completely thrown off balance but he's there, keeping you anchored, fucking you into oblivion and it's not even ten in the morning yet.

“Fuck!” You exclaim at a particularly hard thrust.

“Feel good?” He asks breathlessly through his brutal pace.

“So good,” and he pulls you farther back and kisses your neck, nipping, licking, biting a bit before you whip your head back to chastise him, “Hey! I said no marks.”

“Right. Apologies,” he says, still pushing in and out of your entrance setting you back down again on the sink but keeping his fingers in your hair.

You both fall out of words again, just feeling each other, taking the pleasure in as your orgasms build up inside you.

“Gods! You're tight.” He’s slowly having trouble sliding in as your insides start to cramp and clamp down on his length.

“I'm so close,” you say breathlessly.

“I'm right there with you, darling,” and he reaches down with his free hand to circle his fingers on your covered clitoris, the skin of your pubis obscuring the sensitive organ. The pleasure just enough to take you there but not enough to push you off the edge.

“More, please, Ignis” you nearly beg as he pulls out to grab your hips and turn you around. He lifts you on the counter to face him.

He resumed his position between your legs and pushes in and it damn near drives you mad. “I want to see you come,” he breathes mere inches away from your face. “I want to,” you answer him back. He smirks and leans back, leaving you connected only where your hips met.

“Touch yourself,” he orders and you oblige. You needed the release even if it takes all of your energy right that moment. His movements soon became erratic as you neared your release and it helped that his eyes were all over you, taking you in with a  hand lifting up your pullover just to look at the bounce of your breasts and you can't help but keen into his ministrations being so close to what you so badly wanted.

Your orgasm came to you like an all-consuming wildfire. Engulfing you in pleasure and leaving you to feel a feverish, whispering his name repeatedly like a forbidden prayer as if to encourage him, to praise him. You've come down from it long enough to see him lose control. His eyes are shut tight, glasses slightly askew, his hand grabbing one of your breasts as his mouth falls open with a long drawn out moan.

He pushes into you one last time before leaning his head on yours and you both catch your breathing. You feel his warmth even with the boundary of the latex he wrapped around himself and you stay like that for a silent moment just taking in what happened.

You speak up after a moment, still a bit hoarse and breathless from your lovemak-- fucking, “That was good. Great.”

He looks up at you, green eyes shining in post-coital bliss, “You're amazing. And now I might need to borrow your shower.”

You smile and push him off, feeling a little disappointed at the sudden cold. He fumbles with the removal of his condom while you pick up your underwear from the floor and make your way to your bathroom not bothering to put the garment on.

You look back at him giving him a teasing view of your behind as your pullover hides just enough of what's under.

You beckon him with a hand as he throws away the condom in the garbage bin of your kitchen, “Join me?”

He picks up another packet from the box and takes your hand, “Certainly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, Gods.
> 
> Do I write more? Do I not? Tell me. Hmu.  
> http://elloquench.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/elloquench
> 
> UPDATE: March 28 2018  
> I honestly still want to update this fic but the reader has become her own character. So I don't know which direction to go. AHHHHHH I love you all thank u for more than 1k hits!!!


End file.
